So
by Lily Rosalia
Summary: I have actually dreamt a lot about this lately, so I thought I'd just write it down... Make other pleople enjoy my DL fantasies, too It's just a really sweet DannyandLindsaygettingtogether thing...


"You gave them both the rest of the afternoon off?" Stella asked surprised. She was in Mac's office, looking out the window. She saw Danny and Lindsay walking together.

"Huh?" Mac looked up from his paperwork. He was sitting at his desk.

"Danny and Lindsay... You gave them both the afternoon off..." She stated. "And I thought you never payed attention to peoples personal lifes!" She laughed.

"I don't... but I'm not blind!" He walked up to the window, too, with a big grin on his face. "And besides, I have been in love once, too, you know."

Stella laughed, and turned to the window again.

¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦

Danny was glad Mac gave them both the rest of the day off. He needed to talk to Lindsay. They were walking towards the subway, crossing the street. Like thay always did when they were both off the same time.

"So..." He said hesitatingly.

"So...?" She looked at him. She waited patiently for his mouth to win the battle with his head and speak.

"I was just wondering... Now you're back from Montana... Have you worked out all your problems?" She stopped walking and looked at him, thinking. He stopped as well, now waiting for **her** to find her words.

After a while she spoke: "I guess so..." She knew where their conversation was going. It had gone there before, but this time she didn't mind.

"It's just... I was just wondering... Well, only if you want to of course but... I was just wandering if you'd still like to give us a try?"  
He sighed. At least it was out. Lindsay didn't know what to say. She had known he was going to say something like this, but it was still a surprise.

When she didn't answer he spoke again: "I mean... I have a huge crush on you..." His voice was small and he looked at the ground, as if it were a bad thing.

"I know..." She giggled. But then she knew she had made a mistake. She hoped he didn't hear her, but his head had shot up immediately after hearing what she said.

"What!" He practicly screamed. Not out of anger, but more of shocking surprise. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"How do you know?" He asked curiously, as he freed her mouth from her hand.

"Sid told me..." She said very softly and put her fingers in her ears, prepairing for Danny's screaming.

"What! When... How?!" He yelled. She took her fingers out of her ears and soothed him.

"It was about about a week after Stella was attacked... I was in autopsy with Sid, asked him if he thought you call me Montanna because I'm a 49er's fan... He said he thought it was because you have a crush on me..." She explained simply.

"So what did you say?" He had a curious grin on his face.

"Nothing... My head just gave a whole new definition to the color red... I didn't dare to look Sid straight in to eye for the rest of the autopsy... And that silly smile never left my face that day, maybe even that whole week..." She looked at the ground, blushing.

Danny couldn't belief what he had just heard. He always thought she just liked him, nothing more. He suddenly felt really happy.

He lifted her chin with his hand. She smiled. Her eyes told him everything. He moved his hand to her cheek, stepped even closer to her than he already was and kissed her so tender, like he never kissed another woman before...

¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦

Mac and Stella were still watching them throught the window, with identical grins on their faces. It was about time! Stella thought. Suddenly she thought of something else. She turned to look at Mac, but when she saw the look on his face she knew he wasn't going disapprove their being together. She sighed in relieve and looked out the window again.

¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦

They parted again, and both of them smiled. Lindsay looked at the ground, still overwhelmed by what she had just felt. Danny couldn't get the stupid grin off his face.

"So..." He started again, not so hesitatingly this time.

"So...?" Lindsay giggled at them starting the conversation exactly the same way as before.

"So does this mean we're going to give us a chance?" He wanted to know, suddenly very serious. He took her hands in his.

She couldn't belief he still felt the need to ask that. "Of course you idiot..." She whispered softly, looking at the ground again. She was still stunned by how great she felt right now. The last few weeks had been really hard for her. She couldn't immagine ever feeling this way again, and she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

Her sweetness warmed his hart. "So, you want to go and have dinner together?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"That would be a great idea..." She dared to look up again, and met his eyes. When he started te move she added: "But Danny... would you mind just holding me for a second?" A tear was running down her cheek. He gently wiped it away, and pulled her into a hug.

His own eyes filled with tears, too. "Of course I don't mind, you idiot..." He emphasized his last words, which made her laugh through her tears. "Sorry... I meant Montana. " She slapped his arm playfully at his using the nickname she secretly loved, and she was satisfied when she heard him yell:

"Ouch! Just a joke! Just a little joke Mon-ta-na!" She warned him with her eyes and he grinned at her.

And then she burried her head in his chest again.

¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦

**So, that was great to write actually! I have been dreaming about this lately, so I thought I'd just write it down... Make other people happy with my DL fantasies D Well, I hope you liked it... I'd love some reviews. Let me know if I should go on with this. I think I'll just write some other short DL things actually. But anyways... Please review this, it really helps!**

**Love Lily**


End file.
